Nightbird: College AU Edition
by Nine of Hearts
Summary: Klaine bingo prompt: Superpower
1. Chapter 1

Kurt wasn't entirely sure how it had happened, but somehow his ordinary Wednesday had turned into an attempted mugging, and now he was being walked home by a superhero. An actual superhero. He had, of course heard of Nightbird before - everyone in New York had, he was kind of famous - but he hadn't exactly expected to find himself in somewhat casual conversation with the man.

"So, Nightbird," he asked, "what do you do when you aren't out rescuing people?"

"I, uh," Nightbird coughed, clearing his throat. "Secret identity."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "What _can_ you tell me then? Favorite coffee order? Favorite movie? Where the idea for Nightbird came from? What _exactly_ your super powers are?"

Nightbird laughed, causing a pleasant flutter in Kurt's stomach. "Well, Nightbird doesn't drink coffee. He works strictly off water and hot chocolate. He does have a favorite movie though."

"Which is…?" Kurt prompted.

"Captain America."

"And does he always talk about himself in the third person?" Kurt asked, daring to nudge him in the side lightly as they turned the next corner.

"Sometimes," Nightbird replied, a small smile twitching across his lips. He lowered his voice, "It helps me keep it all separate in my mind."

"Should I be touched that you're telling me your secrets, or do you do this with all of your rescuees?"

Nightbird laughed, brushing their arms together. "Is rescuees a real word?"

"You're avoiding the question," Kurt accused.

"You should be touched that I'm telling you my secrets," Nightbird said, rolling his eyes as they walked. "And my superpowers are speed mixed with some intense martial arts training over the years."

"Speed like Superman speed?" Kurt asked, pausing by a light a block away from his apartment.

"No," Nightbird giggled. "I _wish_ I had Superman speed. I can move like five times faster than the average human without losing any of my precision though."

"Huh." Kurt replied, "So instead of using your powers to go to the Olympics, you're using them for the good of the city?"

"What can I say," Nightbird said, a definite blush coloring his cheeks. "I like being a good Samaritan. Besides, where's the fun in a competition if you greatly out match your competitors?"

"So you're one of those people who don't see any glory in winning if it's not a fair fight?"

Nightbird chuckled, "Sure, we can go with that."

To Kurt's dismay, they reached his building moments later. He'd been enjoying their conversation, and was a bit said to say goodbye, although he was looking forward to taking a shower and going to sleep after the mostly awful night he'd had.

"This is me," he sighed, gesturing to the door.

"Oh," Nightbird said, coming to a halt beside him. "I guess this is where I leave you then." He scuffed his foot on the ground lightly looking… disappointed.

"You can, uh, come in if you want?" Kurt asked, gesturing aimlessly at the door, not really expecting a yes, but hoping for one anyways.

Nightbird shook his head sadly, "I've got another hour or two of patrolling before I call it a night. Class in th-" He cut off quickly, looking like he wanted to smack himself.

Kurt waited a moment for him to speak before saying, "I didn't realize you taught a superhero class."

There was a long pause, during which Kurt was afraid Nightbird had misunderstood his joke, until Nightbird huffed out a laugh. "If only." He clapped a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "I'll see you around, okay? Be safe though! I don't want you getting mugged again." With a final nod to Kurt, he took off running down the street, leaving Kurt to open his door and wonder why that smile and those eyes felt so familiar.

Halfway through his shower a while later he was jolted out of his sleepy trance when he realized, he was reminded of _Blaine._ Blaine his partner in Intro to Theater who was never free for group work after 7pm and would sometimes show up to class looking like he'd been in a fight despite being the gentlest person Kurt had ever met.

—

Blaine trudged into his Intro to Theater class the next morning, coffee in hand, before glancing around the room and straightening his posture as he saw Kurt. Kurt, the boy who sat a few seats away from him and was always his partner when they had to do group work. Kurt who he had a crush on. Kurt who he'd saved from a mugging last night while fulfilling Nightbird's duties. He noticed Kurt's eyes on him and attempted to give him a normal smile and a small wave before sitting down in his usual seat.

"You look tired," Kurt commented, leaning across the empty space between them as Blaine began pulling his notebook out of his bag.

Blaine glanced up, "Yeah, I, uh, lots of homework to catch up on, you know." Blaine took a breath and met Kurt's eyes, "I have a paper due in my music theory class this afternoon."

Kurt gives him a once over before smiling. "Well, in celebration of finishing it on time, would you be interested in getting coffee with me after class? I'm sure you could use some more before sitting through one of Professor Bergman's lectures."

"_Please_," Blaine says in agreement before remembering that he should be trying to avoid Kurt for a few weeks at the very least on the off chance that he recognizes him as Nightbird.

Kurt grinned broadly as he packed his things up after class. He was kinda sorta going on a date with Blaine! His head shot up when he heard a throat clear next to him.

"You ready for coffee?"

Kurt nodded, standing up and hitching his bag over his shoulder with a smile. "I have another class in an hour, so does the place on the corner work for you?"

"Ooo yes, that place has the best scones," Blaine agreed as they exited the classroom.

Walking down the hall, Kurt started asking Blaine about his Music Theory essay in a poor attempt to not blurt out that he knew Blaine was Nightbird. Luckily, Blaine brought up Vogue, which sufficiently distracted Kurt.

"So," Kurt said as they sat down ten minutes later with their coffees and Blaine's scone. "What made you decide to go to New York for school?"

"Is this you asking for my life story?" Blaine teased, pausing to take a sip of his drink. "Honestly? I'm not really sure, I've just always wanted to be here, you know? Well – I say always, but there was a brief phase in my life when my grand plan was go to MIT and become an astronaut."

"Aww, I think every kid has that phase at some point."

Blaine laughed, blushing. "It was actually my plan like two years ago when I was freaking out about applying to colleges. But yeah, let's pretend it happened when I was 8 or 9, it's a lot more adorable that way."

Kurt lifted his coffee to his mouth to hid his smile. They should have done this a long time ago.

By the time they had finished their drinks, Kurt really needed to head for class. After exiting the shop, Kurt pulled Blaine into a quick hug. "Thank you for last night," he whispered in Blaine's ear. He felt Blaine tense for a moment, but before Blaine could say anything. Kurt kissed his cheek bolted down the street so he wouldn't be late for his next class.

—-

A few nights later, Kurt was in his room studying, when he heard a loud_thump_ outside his window. Jumping out of his seat, he cautiously approached the window. Living in New York, he was used to all of the noise at night, but this was different. This was _right_ outside his window. The window with the fire escape beneath it.

He crept closer to the window, wishing Rachel were home. She might not be very much help in any emergency that didn't involve singing, but she definitely had panicked screaming in the bag.

Kurt let out a shriek moments later when there was a knock on the window. Forget Rachel, he should have just called Blaine.

He stepped next the window, bracing himself against the wall as he peaked behind the curtain and- "_Nightbird_," he breathed out, slumping against the wall for a moment before opening the window, ready to not act as though he had been panicking moments before.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" Kurt asked, a teasing grin on his face when Nightbird made eye contact.

Blaine looked down, fiddling with his cape before glancing back up and mumbling, "You know, don't you? About me."

Kurt opened the window wider, glad he hadn't found the time to put the screen in. "I'm pretty sure all of New York knows about Nightbird. It's difficult to miss a superhero taking up residence in your city." Blaine blinked at him through the mask, not even cracking a smile. Kurt sighed. "Yes, I know."

"And you haven't…. told anyone?"

Kurt shrugged. "It's not really my secret to tell, is it? Plus, I have a feeling that would hinder my chances with Blaine."

Nightbird stared at him in silence for a moment. Just as he was about to say something however, they're interrupted by a scream down the street. Nightbird glanced down, and then back up at Kurt.

Before Kurt could say a word, Nightbird – Blaine – was leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips. He was pulling away, and focusing his attention on the ground before Kurt could wrap his mind around what was happening.

"Wha-?"

Nightbird glanced back over at him, face softening. "Coffee tomorrow? We can – talk-" He was interrupted by angry shouting below. "You should really move to a safer neighborhood," he added.

Kurt opened his mouth to respond, but before he could even get two words out, Blaine had swung over the railing and was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when Kurt woke up, he was already jittery and excited. And scared. A little bit. Okay, nervous was probably a better word for it. He was nervous.

After a moment longer of lying in bed staring at the ceiling, he jumped out of bed. Today he was going to have coffee with Blaine. And then he was going to ask Blaine out for dinner because you don't just kiss someone and ask them out to coffee without the intention of having it be a date.

It would have to be an early dinner though, because, _hello_, superhero.

Kurt arrived to class earlier than usual hoping to get a chance to talk to Blaine before class started. Unfortunately, Blaine didn't show up to class until about five seconds before their professor started talking. He shot Kurt a nervous smile as he settled down in his normal seat, but then focused his attention up front for the remainder of the class, leaving Kurt a bit thrown off, but at least feeling confident that coffee was still happening.

When class ended, Kurt quickly shoved everything into his bag before approaching Blaine who seemed to be putting his things away at a careful, slow pace. He frowned as he saw Blaine wince, pausing briefly to move his bag away from his leg before continuing. Biting back the temptation to ask what happened ( because asking Blaine about Nightbird business _in a classroom_ would likely lose whatever trust has been established), Kurt instead watched the rest of their classmates exit the room.

"Coffee?" Kurt asked, when Blaine looked up at him, smiling nervously as the last few students left.

"Yeah," Blaine beamed, smile lighting up his face and momentarily sweeping the tiredness out of his eyes.

Blaine stood, and they headed out the door in silence, Kurt's mind whirring for something not related to class or Nightbird to say.

Finally, his brain looped to some of the conversation they shared last time, and he ends up asking Blaine about the bowtie he's wearing. Apparently, Blaine either wasn't paying attention or can see right through Kurt's awkward attempt at normal conversation, because instead of answering he says, "Let's grab coffee at the food truck over there and then find a quiet place to talk."

Kurt nodded in agreement and they ended up finding a tree that was out of earshot of anyone else drink their coffee under.

"So," Blaine sighed heavily, holding his coffee tightly in front of him like a shield.

He paused, and Kurt couldn't help but say, "So what?"

The corner of Blaine's mouth twitched up. "About last night, I-"

"You don't have to explain," Kurt interrupted, because Blaine kept fidgeting nervously.

"I want to. I-" he took sip of his coffee, body visibly relaxing. "I'd kind of been panicking since you'd told me that you knew. At first I didn't even consider that you might tell other people, I was so busy trying to get my mind around the fact that, well, _you_ of all people had worked it out."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. Why was he of all people a surprise? Should he be insulted?

"I don't think this is coming out right," Blaine sighed, seeing Kurt's expression. "I didn't mean anything by that, I just- I'm bad at deception. I know I'm going to school for acting, but I've always been an open book to the people I'm closest with, and I _like _that that's the case. Which is why you knowing," Kurt was surprised to see Blaine start to blush as he spoke. "Is kind of a big deal."

"I don't think I'm following," Kurt said when it became apparent that Blaine was looking for some sort of response. "What does that have to do with me knowing?"

Blaine's flush deepened, but he didn't break eye contact. "I've kind of… had my eye on you all semester? Well, since you sang Being Alive at last year's Winter Concert actually. And when we were put in a class together, it was the perfect way to get know you and maybe ask you out, but then I'd have to tell you about the whole Nightbird thing, and who knows how you'd react," Blaine rambled. "I just didn't want to ask you out and _then _tell you and hurt both of us, or lo-"

Kurt took a step forward, quieting Blaine by wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer, before kissing him. Blaine responded eagerly, both arms wrapping around Kurt in return.

There was a loud shout and they broke apart.

"Does this mean you like me too?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Perhaps," Kurt teased.

Blaine pouted.

"Let me take you out for an early dinner date tonight?" Kurt asked. "You got to tell me all about how you've liked me for _ages_, so I should probably return the favor."

Blaine beamed. "Yeah, yeah, I would like that a lot. Want to meet outside the library at 5?"

"It's a date." Kurt kissed him one more time before reluctantly pulling away. "I should get going to my Shakespeare class."

Blaine pulled him back, kissing him on the cheek before letting go. "I need to study for music theory anyways. Walk you to class?"

"Sure," Kurt agreed, accepting the hand Blaine was holding out for him. "I would love that."


	3. 5 Months Later

One night, not long after the two of them had started sleeping at each other's places a few times a week, Kurt pulled away fsrom his book by a quiet tapping on the window. Glancing at the clock, he swung out of bed. Usually Blaine wasn't done superheroing until 2am. It was just past midnight. And Blaine hadn't said anything about sleeping over.

His stomach tightened nervously as he threw a robe on and approached the window. What if something was wrong?

He drew the curtain back slowly before letting out a shaky breath. Blaine was on his fire escape, shoulders hunched forward, and his arms wrapped around his middle, making the Nightbird costume look far too big.

Kurt quickly pulled the window open. "What's wrong? He asked, his eyes over Blaine worriedly. "Come inside," he added, sticking a hand through the window to help Blaine through.

Blaine clambered inside before latching onto Kurt, hugging him tightly, face pressed into Kurt's neck. Closing the window, Kurt moved them slowly to his bed, arms automatically wrapping around Blaine.

Once they'd settled on the bed, Blaine shifted to lie half on top of him. Kurt rubbed his back soothingly, biting back the questions he wanted to ask now that he could tell Blaine was physically okay. After a few moments, he carefully he pulled the mask off of Blaine's face, kissing the top of his head softly before moving to take his gloves off.

After a ten or fifteen minutes Blaine's grip loosened. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Kurt started unclamping his armor as best he could from their current position. "No need to apologize," he whispered. He paused. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"It's stupid," Blaine said with a shake of his head. Kurt watched as he got up, crossing the room to change into pjs.

"Not if it upset you." Kurt tilted his head curiously at Blaine's back.

Blaine took his time tucking his costume away where it wouldn't easily be found before climbing back into the bed. Kurt discarded his robe and tucked his book more safely on his nightstand, waiting for Blaine to say something.

Once he'd settled back under the covers with Blaine, Blaine said, "It's dumb."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "There were these boys… they couldn't've been out of high school yet. They… it shouldn't have bothered me so much. I deal with much worse sometimes…" Kurt waited. "I heard yelling, so I followed it, and they were-" Blaine's voice cracked. "They started yelling homophobic slurs at this kid. They managed to land a few punches on him before I got in there." His jaw tightened. "I've been doing this for a while so it's not like I haven't had to break up shit like that before, but this was just… the kid was so _young_ and he- he reminded me a bit of Jason." Kurt hummed quietly, brushing a tear off Blaine's cheek. "Why do people _do _that? Why do they have so much hate in them because people different from them exist? Why do they think it's okay?" Blaine's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "I can understand people stealing because they need the money. I can even understand some of the idiotic fights I have to break up. But chasing after a _kid_? Because he might be gay and you and your friends _have_ to beat him up? What the hell kind of world is this?"

Kurt held onto him tighter. "I know honey, I don't understand it either. Hate like that shouldn't exist."

They were quiet for a while; Blaine's breathing beginning to even out.

"I wish I could do more than try to get there before it's too late."

"Maybe we can find a place that works on educating people," Kurt whispered back, tugging the blankets more securely around them. "Try to stop people from ever thinking it's okay."

Blaine snuggled into his shoulder, eyes fluttering closed tiredly. "Mmm, I love you," he mumbled.

Kurt blinked, suddenly more awake. He was not expecting his evening to take _that_ particular turn. "I love you too," he whispered.

He wasn't sure Blaine had heard him, but he decided it didn't matter anyways. He could just say it again in the morning.


End file.
